prynhfandomcom-20200214-history
Dupont Mastwind
Dupont Mastwind is an up and coming human soldier in the ranks of the Harpoons, the elite spear-wielding infantry force of Stormwall's military. Personality Dupont is a man with a chasm down his middle, separating him into two distinctive personalities. A noble, quiet and often uncomfortabley calm man in most scenarios, Mastwind becomes a ferocious beast when in combat. Dupont holds loyalty and work ethic above most things and takes the completion of his tasks very seriously, though he is suprirsingly not outwardly zealous about his position or his beliefs. History Only year into his career as a full member of the Harpoons, Dupont has already made a name for himself as one of the best they have to offer despite his inexperience and his low rank. Sir Dupont was born a meager birth in the walls of Stormwall, well after the cataclysmic storms subsided and turned into the constant, but not all together destructive rainfall and drizzle that now persists over Stormwall for most of the months of a year. Growing up a fisherman like most of the citizens of Stormwall he quickly grew accustomed to the sea and the dangers of the Stolen Divide. Once he came of age, he made the decision to join the city guard, his hopes were simply to get away from the smell of fish at the time, but soon he found he was actually quite adept at such work and had a great deal of natural martial skill. Soon his work was noticed by the 'Harps' and he was invited to join their training camp. It is said that around 75% of all entries into training camp wash out before the end of the basic training courses. It seemed to be true as he found the men he had come to call friends over the weeks the camp took disappeared more and more each day before eventually he and a select few others remained to finish the incredibly demanding courses. Dupont continued to excell both physically and mentally and eventually made his way through all of the training chapters and ended his tenure as student as the top Harpoon in his class to graduate, earning him his spear Orud-Bok, the Cloudbreaker. It has been around a year since he graduated and since then he's spent most of his days in the marshes of central Crimshan patrolling the lands that are known for the encroaching Orc tribes and various dangerous swamp beasts. The days since the end of the Sea Wars has seen the Harpoons take on busy work, but there is no doubt danger out in the wild lands of the largely uncivilized central Crimshan. In his brief time in the field, Dupont has quickly made a name for himself, wracking up many kills as well as coming up with tactics that have often saved many of his comrades lives. Since his time in the field began, his squadron has only lost one man, a very low death rate for such a dangerous position. Abilities Dupont is a version of the Slayer class customized for Spear use. As such, he has the same style as a Slayer, but with a few features that give Spears above all else, more power. As a user of the longspear over the shortspear, he is all about offense and aggression. Category:Characters Category:Heroes